Blanca
Blanca,' '''real name Sergei Varishikov, is a a character in ''Banana Fish. He is a Kazakh professional assassin. Even though he cares for Ash Lynx, Blanca is a highly effective killer who dutifully carries out any contract he is hired for such as when he is hired by Yut-Lung to murder Eiji Okumura. Ultimately declining to, Blanca instead defects to Ash's gang. Profile Appearance Blanca is a handsome man with shoulder-length dark brown hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail. He has thin eyebrows and narrow eyes. Amongst his clothing attire, Blanca opts for a beige suit and fedora. He also seems to wear thin framed silver glasses at times. He is noted by Sing Soo-Ling as an extremely tall man and with a muscular build. Personality Blanca is for the most part a serious and level-headed individual, but not necessarily stoic. Contrasting with his otherwise colder traits is a smile that he shows often along with having a penchant for jokes. Like Ash Lynx, Blanca admits that he is a person who did not know love and he was raised only given tasks and the means to accomplish them. He was however able to find someone who loved him and love in turn. This allows Blanca to feel compassion and kindness to those he is close to, namely Ash and Yut-Lung and shows concern for both in his own way, given that their backgrounds are similar. History Blanca entered Moscow University at eighteen years old and after graduating he joined Spetsnaz after undergoing military service of which he was on the road to becoming a top elite of the military. As a former KGB lieutenant he defected from the Soviet Union after his wife Natasha Karsavina, who was a political dissenter was murdered. His nickname, Blanca, comes from his wife's nickname, who was from Belarus. Prior to the events of the series, he was employed by Dino Golzine to train Ash Lynx to become the latter's heir. He subsequently retired to the Caribbean but is called out of retirement by Golzine to capture Ash. Story Main Article: Blanca/Synopsis Relationships Natasha Karsavina Natasha is Blanca's wife from the Republic of Kazakstan of the Soviet Union. He received his codename of "Blanca" from her and abandoned his post when he suspected she was targeted and killed in what was reported as a terrorist attack. Dino Golzine Blanca was hired by Golzine as Ash's tutor and has amicable interactions with Golzine. His services were requested by Golzine again of which Blanca came out of retirement to carry out where he also helped explain to Golzine Ash's strategies. He speaks candidly to the mob boss such as at the end of Blanca's contract with Golzine, he makes it no secret and shares that he has accepted a contract from Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung Blanca signs a contract with Yut-Lung to be his bodyguard and to protect him from threats such as Ash. He carried out his duties professionally defending Yut from harm but does not attack Ash or Eiji directly under the pretext of defending Yut. The suspicion that Blanca allowed himself to be hired on purpose to in fact defend Ash strains their relationship and ultimately causes Blanca to request the contract be severed. This is not before Blanca provides some parting words of advice to Yut meant to help him. Ash Lynx He taught Ash everything he knows about marksmanship, espionage, counter-espionage, and so forth. Blanca views Ash as a family. At first he encouraged Ash to return to Golzine believing him to have everything he could want there. Swayed by Ash's remarks to not play a role, Blanca defects from his new employer to join Ash where he bandages his wounds and takes him to see Eiji before fighting alongside him. Eiji Okumura Blanca targets Eiji by using a rifle that only left a graze on Eiji's shoulder. He later uses Eiji as a hostage in order to get Yut-Lung back and apologizes to him. Sing Soo-Ling He first met Sing while visiting Yut-Lung by the doorstep when an unexpected assassin appears and begins to shoot at Blanca and Sing. The two were able to stop the assassin only to find out that he swallowed a tablet to cause his own death. Blanca provides back up for Sing when Yut-Lung asks him to leave, with Blanca responding to Yut-Lung saying that he helped stop the killer, too. The two eventually team up again in the final battle with Colonel Foxx, and Blanca replies on Sing to sit in front of him as he uses Sing as an arm shoulder for his rifle for greater accuracy. Abilities Being a former Russian operative since his early teen years, Blanca is an expert in the arts of assassination, firearms, close combats and any technique associated with the profession. Being Ash's mentor he has taught the teen boy everything he knows from marksmanship, hand to hand combat, assessment situation and even multiple forms of torture designed not to kill. His skill is such that Ash admitted that he could not defeat Blanca as he was, and this is proven to an extent when Blanca gives Ash a severe beating on their first meeting in years. The battle at the Museum, however, suggests that Ash can indeed give even his mentor a tough time on his home turf. By far Blanca's most powerful skill is that in his sniping ability, as he can shoot far beyond the range of an average sniper. He can even perfectly snipe the man piloting a helicopter to bring that down in a single shot despite unfavorable conditions, such as excessive wind. Etymology * "Blanca" is a code name taken from his wife. * His birth name of "Sergei" is a Russian name. Episode Appearances * Episode 17 The Killers * Episode 18 Islands in the Stream * Episode 19 Ice Palace * Episode 20 The Unvanquished * Episode 21 The Undefeated * Episode 22 As I Lay Dying * Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls * Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Image Gallery Main Article: Blanca/Image Gallery Anime Gallery Blanca profile.jpg tumblr_pgg3vfp8uC1t0buo4o1_1280.jpg Blanca1.jpg Blanca Appears.jpg Blanca looks at Golzine.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that he wanted to see for himself.jpg Blanca tells himself that Ash still follows what he taught him.jpg Blanca tells himself good response.jpg Golzine asks Blanca why have you come.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that he sensed I was near and his hair stood on end.png Blanca tells Golzine I accept.jpg Blanca tells Golzine but for boys like him, it means to grow.jpg Blanca walks away into the street.jpg Blanca introduces himself.jpg Blanca looks behind him.jpg Blanca looks back at Ash.jpg Blanca smiles after telling Ash about the Caribbean.jpg Ash tells Blanca on the phone you said you retired, you liar.jpg Blanca tells Ash yes, Honey.jpg Blanca's hair wet from the shower.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it's an honor to meet you.jpg Blanca tells himself I'll be praying for you.jpg Blanca stunned to hear Ash say don't kill him.jpg Blanca tells Ash that, I can not do.jpg Blanca tells Ash it means that much to you.jpg Blanca looks at Ash from outside.jpg Ash calls for Blanca.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung so now, the conditions are.jpg Blanca tells Ash the bright sun, chocolate colored girls....jpg Blanca tells Ash this will be the last time I give you a word of advice.jpg Blanca tells Ash will it make you feel better.jpg Blanca watches Yut-Lung drive off.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung the only ones who know my past is the monsieur and you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung of course not.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung fine, you win. Let's hear what you have to say.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung did you know him.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung darn you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung as you wish, young sir.jpg Blanca tells the maid no, this is a misunderstanding....jpg Blanca tells Sing I'm just a bodyguard.jpg Blanca tells Ash take care.jpg Blanca pulls a gun out.jpg Blanca catches Ash in his arm.jpg A maid tells Blanca well, thank you.jpg Sing sticks his tongue out at Yut-Lung as he walks away.jpg Sing glares at Blanca while Blanca feels uncomfortable.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca never mind. How's your arm.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's the power of money. That's what they're proving.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung oh no, where are you going sir.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung my job is to protect you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it's my job to keep you safe.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung are you okay.jpg Blanca tells Eiji sorry about that.jpg Blanca tells Ash I've signed a contract with Mr. Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca swears.jpg Blanca looks around the room.jpg Blanca blocks Ash's knife with his arm.jpg Blanca walks past Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung thank you, sir.jpg Blancasers.jpg Blancaface.jpg Blanca smile.jpg Quotes *(To Ash) "Yes, Honey." *“That’s for you to decide for yourself” (when Ash asks him if a book is good)Episode 18 *“What’s wrong? You can’t punch me from that far back” *“This will be the last time I give you a word of advice” *(To Yut-Lung) "As you wish, young sir." *“We have to do something about them”Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye *(To Dino) "Time is an ironic thing. For us, it means to age. But for boys like him, it means to grow." *(To Yut-Lung) "I love all women. They're beautiful and strong. Like life itself." *(To Yut-Lung) "You must not take Eiji Okumura away from Ash. It would only be making another one of us. Unloving, unloved. A sad being living only on hatred and emptiness." Trivia * His codename, Blanca, comes from the nickname he used to call his wife with, as she came from the White Russia (the eastern part of present-day Belarus). * Blanca is close to Blanco if he had an "O" at the end, then his name would mean White in Spanish. * The KGB was a main security agency for the Soviet Union. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Corsican mafia